Bells With A Twist
by ShipperTrish
Summary: A training session between Kakashi and Sakura gets out of hand. This happens during the Shippuden series.


Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto."

WARNING: This is rated M and meant for adults only! You've been warned.

**Bells With A Twist**

Kakashi and Sakura stepped onto the empty grass field.

"So, here's what we're going to do for practice today," Kakashi began. "Bells."

"Kakashi, you really need to come up with something more original," Sakura rolled her eyes at him.

"Now hold on a minute, let me finish! This is bells with a twist," Kakashi smiled at her.

"Bells. With a twist." Sakura raised an eyebrow at him. "Please don't tell me that the twist is I'm trying to get the bells alone today instead of with Naruto."

"No," Kakashi answered patiently. "Before, you were always trying to get the bells from me, but today you're going to be on defense with me trying to take them from you. It's good practice because missions are often more about protecting someone or something rather than waging an attack, unless of course it's a high rank mission or you're ANBU, which you aren't yet. So…" Kakashi threw Sakura a bell, "Let's see you protect this bell with your life!"

"I gotta admit, Kakashi-sensei, that's pretty good," Sakura relented. "But I have to say, I was a little worried there for a second."

"And to think you were so easy to impress when you were younger." Kakashi grinned.

"Yes, well, sadly I'm no longer that sweet, innocent little girl anymore." Sakura replied as she began to slowly step back away from him, getting ready for his attack.

"Hmmm, you sure aren't…" Kakashi mused, looking her up and down, watching her every move.

"Excuse me?" Sakura laughed.

"Huh? Oh, don't mind me. I'm just an old pervert you know?" Kakashi said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes you are. How old are you again, Kakashi-sensei? Fifty?" Sakura laughed then quickly turned around and ran away.

"I'm going to get you for that!" Kakashi said chasing after her.

"I thought that was the whole point!" Sakura laughed over her shoulder, then seeing that Kakashi was gaining on her fast, she punched the ground with all her chakra, causing it to erupt and break into a hundred pieces.

"Geez!" Kakashi exclaimed, still amazed at just how strong Sakura had become. He watched Sakura fly up into the trees and he flew up to follow her. Sakura threw kunais and shurikens at him to slow him down, but he easily dodged each one. Deciding it was easier to just confront him, Sakura faced him and threw one punch after another at him, but he was able to duck or fly or pull back just in time. Sakura threw one more punch and this time got so close that Kakashi was forced to disappear in a puff of smoke only to reappear behind her. Kakashi wrapped his arms tightly around her, effectively pinning her arms down to her sides. "Gotcha!" Kakashi breathed warm against her ear as Sakura struggled against his embrace.

Sakura turned her head to face him, her lips a fraction of an inch from his. "Hmm, I don't think so," she replied in the most sultry tone that she could muster and then disappeared in a puff of smoke as well. Kakashi soon found himself hugging a tree trunk instead.

"Damn Substitution Jutsu." Kakashi grumbled as he saw the real Sakura jump onto a nearby tree branch. He flew up to join her in hot pursuit, only to be once again met with several quick punches. Kakashi pulled his head back just in time to avoid a right hook when Sakura tackled him around the waist and the two of them went flying out of the tree. Kakashi landed on the ground first, hard on his back, with Sakura landing on top of him.

"Ow…" Kakashi grimaced.

"You okay?" Sakura looked down at him prepared to go into medic mode.

"Never better," Kakashi replied and then quickly rolled over on top of Sakura. Angry at herself for putting down her guard, Sakura threw a punch at him, but Kakashi caught her wrist and pinned it to the ground. She tried to punch him again with her other fist, but he caught that, too, pinning it down as well. Using her chakra, Sakura was able to lift her arms up for just a moment, but Kakashi immediately used his own chakra to force them back down again. They breathed hotly into each other's faces, Kakashi smiling triumphantly down at her and Sakura staring fiercely up at him. She needed to get out from under him! She wrapped her legs around Kakashi's waist and forced them both into a roll. Before Kakashi knew it, Sakura was on top of him, and his arms were the ones pinned to the ground.

"How does it feel to be the one at the bottom?" Sakura smiled down at him. As if in response to her question, Sakura felt a hardness press against the space between her legs. Kakashi watched mortified as Sakura's playful smile slowly faded and her eyes widened with realization. Kakashi was sure that Sakura was going to get off of him at any second in disgust. Thinking quick, Kakashi forced them both into a roll once more, and then they were back to where they started.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. It's just a physical reaction, that's all." Kakashi said nervously. He could feel his face burning in embarrassment.

"Geez, you really are a perverted old man aren't you?" Sakura said, but she was smiling up at him. Kakashi's terror immediately melted away and he found himself smiling back down at her instead.

"You know, I'm not that old." Kakashi said quietly.

"No, I know you're not," Sakura replied and then raised her head up off the ground to softly kiss his mask covered lips. When she parted, Kakashi slowly opened up his eyes, only realizing then that he had closed them.

Kakashi looked deep into Sakura's eyes, bewildered, but she just looked back up at him as if waiting for him to make the next move..and he did. Kakashi brought his hands up to his mask and slowly brought it down to his neck.

Sakura's eyes wandered from his straight bridged nose, to his thin lips, and then she placed a warm hand gently on each side of his cleanly shaved face.

"...And now you've just proved it." Sakura whispered and Kakashi brought his lips down to hers this time.

Kissing her with urgency, Kakashi coaxed Sakura to open up her mouth for him and when she did, he immediately dipped his tongue inside. When he found her tongue, he flicked the tip of his tongue against hers and Sakura responded in kind. Breathless, Kakashi parted from her mouth only to replace his lips hot against the side of her neck. He kissed and licked and sucked her there while his hands wandered up her shirt and fondled her breasts through her bra.

Aware of what he was trying to do, Sakura brought her hand to the front of her shirt and undid the zipper, then she arched her back, reached a hand behind her, and undid the clasp of her bra.

The bra loosened enough for Kakashi to pull it down, expose Sakura's breast, and wrap his lips around her nipple. The tip of Kakashi's tongue slowly traced circles around the hardened nub before quickly flicking his tongue against it. A smile spread across Kakashi's face as he heard Sakura gasp in surprise. Emboldened, Kakashi moved one hand down between Sakura's legs and caressed his hand hard against the inside of her thigh. When he finally reached the juncture between her legs, he began to unapologetically rub, and grab, and grope her there through her shorts.

Sakura's breaths became audibly shorter, to the point of panting.

Not able to take it anymore, Kakashi brought both of his hands to the hem of Sakura's shorts and pulled down hard, completely exposing her. His fingertips quickly found her soft, slick folds and he played with them for awhile before plunging those same digits deep inside Sakura.

Sakura gave a sigh of relief. It felt good to be finally penetrated, even if it was only his fingers...for now.

Slowly, Kakashi pulled his fingers in and out of her, enjoying her heat, her slickness, and her tightness. Then, Kakashi's other hand was at the zipper of his own pants, slowly sliding the zipper down, and then he, too, was exposed. Kakashi reached into his back pocket and took out a condom. He pulled the fingers that were deep inside of Sakura out, placed them in his mouth, and sucked them clean of her essence. Then, he tore the foil off the condom, pinched the tip of the rubber for the semen sure to come later, and rolled the rest of the condom down his shaft. With one hand on her hip, Kakashi aligned his pelvis to Sakura's and with his other hand still around his penis, he guided himself slowly inside of Sakura. His tip parted Sakura's slick folds aside and then proceeded to stretch her from within to accommodate the rest of his thickness and length. The pair groaned at the sensation. Once fully inside, Kakashi began to pump himself slowly in and out of Sakura. Kakashi allowed this slow pace to last only for a few minutes before he was thrusting hard and deep into Sakura with all his might.

Sakura clawed at his back and held on tight.

_It's gotta be the adrenaline,_ Sakura thought as she caught Kakashi's ear in her mouth and gave it a little nip.

"Dammit, Sakura!" Kakashi groaned and thrusted himself deeper inside of her.

Sakura shut her eyes and tilted her head back. "More," she begged.

Obediently, Kakashi pumped as fast, and as hard, and as deep as he could.

Sakura could feel him moving inside of her hard and strong. She could feel herself giving in to the pleasure of the friction, and then...

"YES!" Sakura screamed as the inner walls of her vagina clamped down tightly around Kakashi's penis, squeezing and milking him for all he was worth. In the trees, a flock of birds scattered and took flight in surprise.

Kakashi held himself still for a moment, letting Sakura grind against him just a couple of more times until her orgasm subsided and then he was back to busily burying himself deep inside of her.

Wanting to help him reach his own climax, Sakura crossed her legs at her ankles, making herself tighter for him.

In response, Kakashi groaned and with renewed enthusiasm began to thrust into Sakura even faster than before.

Just when Sakura thought she could endure his pounding inside of her no more, Kakashi gave one last, plunging hard thrust, braced himself over Sakura, and groaned as he ejaculated deep inside of her. Kakashi convulsed against Sakura a few more times and then eventually relaxed, but he held his position inside of her, letting his member throb within her. Then, he brought his hand around the rim of his condom and carefully pulled himself out. He collapsed beside Sakura fully spent.

Sakura and Kakashi laid down side by side, holding hands, breathing hard, and staring up at the tree branches.

"I win," Sakura finally managed to pant.

"I'm sorry?" Kakashi asked, using one of his hands to wipe the sweat off of his face.

"I win," Sakura repeated. "You never got the bell from me."

"Oh, you mean this bell?" Kakashi asked, holding up a silver bell sparkling in the sun.

"When did you?…How did you?…" Sakura stammered, her eyes wide.

"When I was pulling off your shorts," Kakashi smiled mischieviously at her.

"Oh my gosh!" Sakura said, covering her eyes with her hands in disbelief. "Please don't tell me that all this was just to get the bell!" She said weakly.

Kakashi propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at her. "Well, there's your lesson about sleeping with the enemy." Kakashi saw Sakura's face screw up in misery as the lesson sunk in. "...But, luckily for you," he continued, "In this case it was more the other way around. I used the bell to get to you." Kakashi smiled and brought his mouth down to softly kiss Sakura on the mouth. When they parted, he could see a sense of relief wash over her.

"Perverted old man!" Sakura laughed.

"Do you really want to start that up again?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know. It seemed to go pretty well the first time around don't you think?" Sakura smirked at him.

"Geez, give me a minute to at least catch my breath!" Kakashi replied.

"Old man." Sakura teased.

Kakashi shot her a look before full out tickling her.

"Stop! Stop!" Sakura laughed.

"Not until you stop calling me an old man!"

"Never!"

"Have it your way then!"

Sakura's laughter continued audible throughout the forest, but only the birds were there to hear her…and the soft tinkling of a bell.

The End

* * *

**Update 10/14/09:** I drew a picture to go with this story. It's called "KakaSaku Battle" and it's on deviantART. Here's a link. Just remove the spaces because FF doesn't allow web addresses:

shippertrish. deviantart. com/art/KakaSaku-Battle-140321698

**Update 6/9/10:** Here's another one: shippertrish. deviantart. com/art/KakaSaku-Perfect-Match-167100359


End file.
